Can You Hear Me, Princess?
by FlexibleFish
Summary: Takes place during 'Stop Team Go'. Shego ONLY got her brain waves flipped, right? So what if her heart tells a different story...
1. Me, ReversedPolarized Self & I

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters. They belong to Disney.**

_**Here's the lowdown. I've been watching the episode of 'Stop Team Go' over and over again with little thoughts in my head like: 'What if Shego didn't get hit by the Reverse Polarizer in the end?', or 'She seemed genuinely upset while looking at that strip of photo' and the like. But other brilliant writers have already written something along those lines. And suddenly this idea came to me; her brain waves were the only one that got hit, and neither Wade nor Kim did a scan to see if her HEART got the same dose.**_

_**So I figured, why not try and experiment and see what Shego really is **__**'feeling inside'**__** during all that… This will be her POV all the way.**_

* * *

Okay, so the Reverse Polarizer that Electronique had hit my brothers and me not only flipped our brain waves inside out, but it also left the normal part of us in a tiny space somewhere deep within us, well for me anyway. Must be real small to not have me think of what I'm gonna do before I do it. Did I also mention the fact that I can't control my other self? It's like watching myself do all these other things that I'd never thought of doing in public when I'm 100 percent evil, and have me make a fool outta myself.

Actually, now that I think about it, the Reverse Polarizer ONLY flipped my brain waves. Yeah I might be Miss Goody Two Shoes, but that's not what I feel inside when I do something sweet and innocent. Eeeuugh. Anyways, I do something like that and I cringe inwardly after. I'd rather decide on what my brain says first than what I actually feel in my heart?

Hmmph, never thought I'd be a mind-before-heart type of gal.

So yeah, my brain actually does everything without consulting my heart first, which kinda sucks now considering my situation.

I'm sitting here in this café that has 'the best Coco-Moo in town' and I just helped the naked pink thing with its biscotti. Am I trying to be a saint or something? And in case you haven't noticed, the pink thing belongs to the buffoon, Stoppable, who just so happens to be stuck like Velcro to Miss Save-the-Day-Anyway Kim Possible. I'd never thought I'd be sitting here between Kimmie and her boy toy sharing over a cup of Coco-Moo.

Oh great, now I'm crying in front of my archenemy, who I happen to respect by the way-just don't tell anyone else or you'll be seeing plasma before you do!

Back to me bawling like a baby, yeah, deranged psychopath with unbalanced mood swings over here in the green. I mean, who does that?! I know I don't. Well not the 'real' me anyway. Nope. Not yours truly. I would never… And now I'm giving her my puppy dog pout as well?? That's only meant for--!

Hey, at least it worked!

Score to the woman who has green plasma energy for hands. I just got invited over back to Kimmie's place! Now if only the situation was different and I wasn't some sort of person who got their brain waves flipped unwillingly and didn't have a place to stay. Oh well, at least I'm staying over her place and not that cold lair. Maybe I can try to stay over again once I'm back to normal…

Way to go for me trying to convince this breathtaking red head she should do just that by coming over and hugging her. Oh wow, she smells really nice this close. Yeah I bet I just scared the girl off with my 'oh-so-goody-goody' actions, she didn't even hug me back for crying out loud! And now she's running out the door. But my goody two shoes self was apparently oblivious to all that. Doy!

As I sat on the foot of the bed, I went over what happened today; during the little 'roughhousing' my brothers gave earlier.

I called Kimmie 'Sweetie'. Apparently, she wasn't the only that was confused. I was beating myself up about it inside. Seriously, since when have I ever called her by that? Oh sure, when we fight and I taunt her with her little nicknames like 'Princess', 'Pumpkin' and 'Cupcake', I also wished I had added 'Sweetie' to the list, but never have I considered voicing it out loud.

Is it some way of telling me that my mind can actually listen to some deep want that I have in my heart and have it resonate through my lips? I scoffed inwardly; I should hope not, for my sake.

So now, it is in the middle of the night and I have trouble falling asleep. I'm staring at the ceiling above and I just happen to be so thankful that Princess actually let me stay. I roll over to my side trying to get comfortable. Heh, I bet I'll be even comfortable if Kimmie was by my side spooning me. Remember what I told you about not telling anyone? You would do just that. My mind drifts back to Kimmie and my heart wonders if she's already asleep.

I try to will this part of me to get out of bed and sneak into Kimmie's room to see if she's already asleep and maybe 'just happen' to end up in her arms the next morning, but my reversed polarized self wouldn't let me. Again, it sucks having my mind make the decisions for me.

**

* * *

****So there you have it, the first chapter. As I said, I was only just experimenting with this…I'm not really sure if I should continue. However, if you seem to like it and wanna see how tomorrow goes for Shego, you know what to do--review! ;)  
****--F**lexible**F**ish--


	2. Conflicted Wants

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters. They belong to Disney.**

* * *

--**The Next Morning**--

I guess I'm the first one to wake up 'cause when I reached the bathroom down the hallway, it was unoccupied. Score to me again for having first dibs on the hot water at the Possible's abode. I'm sure Pumpkin wouldn't mind me borrowing her shower gel. Hey it was my goody two shoes self that wanted to smell like peach and mangoes--and at least Pumpkin and I would smell alike!

As I step out the bathroom in nothing but a small towel that barely reached my knees, I see Princess just coming out of her room all sleepy like with hair sticking out in places in a cute way. I greeted her with a cheerful good morning and smirked inside when all I got in return was her shocked gaze and her jaw dropping to the floor. Now if I can only sway my hips as I walked my way back to my room…but unfortunately my sweet little innocent mind knew nothing of that. I skipped my way back, to tell you the truth. Too bad the towel didn't fall…Kimmie would've enjoyed that.

We met each other at the breakfast table and…wow, I truly felt guilty about having her brothers know that I used to beat up on her? I guess first impressions matter that much to me. I also never knew her dad would be so understanding with my situation. I guess being a rocket scientist had its perks when it comes to weird gadgets that could change your life.

Oh great, I actually want to help one of her brothers to heat up their eggs? What's next; help mom do her hair? I knew it was a bad idea to heat up their breakfast! Look, I almost replaced dad's face with plasma goo. Well of course I feel bad about it, I'm sure Kimmie wouldn't even acknowledge me again if her dad's face was on the floor…!

Anyways, let me tell you that that was one of the most awkward breakfast experiences I've ever had; even my reversed polarized self knew it was time to shut up. Both Jim and Tim kept glancing at me warily as if I would offer to heat up their bacon or something and Mr. Possible now had the side of the newspaper which didn't get burnt covering his entire face from me. Well I guess I've lost all respect from her dad. Didn't see Kimmie's mother though, she must've been on duty or something. Fortunately, Kimmie stepped in and diffused the situation by offering me a ride to school; there goes my cheery self once again.

Once we got to school, I notice that Kimmie didn't hug me back again after we pulled up. Oh well, since I'm nice, I'll just wait for you anyway, Sweetie. Actually I would've, but my body decided to go in with the Brown Behemoth. Did I say it was okay for him to touch me?? The creep!

As I got to class, I see this bright red apple on my desk and I could scarcely hope that it was from Pumpk--Stevie?? Who the hell is Stevie? Please let be one of the students, please let it be one of the…ohh, eeuw not Mr. Barkin! Scoff, growl, throw the apple back at him anything, just don't—smile at him! Arrggh...if I could rip my hair out right now—I did not just make goo-goo eyes at him! I don't even like the guy that much!

Well, there goes my day. Too bad little miss innocent-me doesn't know anything about anger management or maybe even anger. A little plasma here and there wouldn't hurt anybody. But no, I'm stuck listening to myself sigh dreamily and smile at every little thing I come across for the rest of the day.

Oh hey look, Kimmie just asked me if I wanted to hang around the mall with her after school. I swear this girl only wants to see me happier than I already am!

--**Middleton Mall**--

Wow, who knew Kimmie and I had so much in common as we walked around the huge mall. Heh, all the more easier to know what to get for her to next time I decide to--

"Shego," called Kim.

"Yes, Kimmie?" I replied.

"What do you think of this one?" she asked as she flaunts this black high heel with long ankle straps. Seriously, Princess? You'd look so good in that I just want to get over there and …

"You look great, Kimmie." '_You look great, Kimmie…?_' Seriously, that's the best miss-Polarized could come up with?! She and I both know the red head looks hot in 'em!

Before our heroine could say anything though, her kimmunicator beeped off and she said that we should meet the buffoon downstairs, right after she placed the shoes back on the shelf. Oh come on, even I could've slipped those shoes out of the shop with its lack of security—and I'm 'little-miss-innocent' here!

Did I just hear that Princess turned her boyfriend down from watching a movie with him to hang out with me? Sheesh Kimmie, you and I should hang out more often then. Wait a minute, 'eyebrow waxed'? I can think of other parts for us to have waxed, if you catch my drift… Anyways, the buffoon thinks I should tag along. Yeah I wouldn't mind watching 'Bricks of Fury: The Final Brickening', Junior said it was a decent movie.

No way. I did not just suggest on watching 'The Memopad', great, now Kimmie will think I'm some sort of-

"Oh I've been wanting to see that," said Kim excitedly. Well hey, whatever rocks your boat, Sweetie, I'm here to please! Later Ronald.

So yeah, Kimmie and I went to have **only** our eyebrows waxed, much to my dissatisfaction, and after that she offered to pay for our movie tickets. Could I have been anymore of girl in that movie theater? At least Kimmie was right there by my side crying as much as me, hell, even the naked pink thing cried its beady little eyes out. Hey look, a photo booth. Both me and my reversed self knew we wanted to take a picture with the great Kim Possible. Can I get a boo-yah after she excitedly says 'yes' and pulls me inside immediately?

We had so much fun; Kimmie forgot to go back to the shoe store and get the pair of heels that I loved on her. Yes, I remembered, and no, I didn't want to remind her.

Cupcake then invites me to have lunch at her customary spots and I offered to pay. Since I rarely eat at Bueno Nacho, Kim helped me by ordering two of her usual. The meal was another thing we had in common, get it? Anyways, I wanted to know more about Kimmie and my polarized self did just that by asking about--the Ronster. Seriously, if I wanted to know more about the doofus, I wouldn't have asked since I know him enough already! And since when do I beat around the bush? I just wanted to know how her man was treating her.

Yeah, that's it; laugh like an obedient reversed polarized person is supposed to. Falling pants are so funny and I'm such a kid! Gah, I should go away before I embarrass myself further. Thank you polarized self for being way too thirsty with the sugar caffeinated drinks.

I snag a brochure off the stand next to the free refills counter. I must be real sap for wanting to go to an art museum.

And I just heard the two partners in mission talking about me as I make my way back to their booth. Ooh, ouch, only like a big sister, KP? Well sure, I mean what else could you say, right? Luckily polarized me doesn't feel the hurt or at least show it.

Kimmie and I then spent the rest of our day looking over dozens and dozens of art. Did I mention that she had her arm linked around mine as we walked around the museum? Score to me again. But with the way we both held onto each other, it was only friendly than anything else. Bummer.

To say that when we got back home and everything went uncomfortable after that would kind of be an understatement. There was nothing to discuss over the dinner table and even Mrs. Possible didn't try and break the ice. At least I knew when to excuse myself early for the night.

****

Up ahead: Shego's double date with Kim Possible.

**--F**lexible**F**ish-- 


	3. Internal Divergence

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters in it. They belong to Disney**

* * *

I guess I was the first one to wake up again in the Possible residence because after I had a quick shower, I noticed that the house was still quiet. I decided to leave early while the rest of the family was still asleep; I wouldn't have to deal with 'Kimmie and the awkward' again. My sappy half just thought it would be rude to intrude on the Possibles.

When I got to school, I looked up and saw that Middleton High had put a notice on their school board saying "Employee of the Month: Miss Go…" Aww, didn't that just make me feel all warm inside. At least some people here know when I am actually some worth around here!

Suddenly my body lets me know that I still haven't had breakfast yet. Goes to show what an idiot I am for running out of the house at the crack of dawn without grabbing something off the fruit basket. Oh well, I'll just go and have a look at the cafeteria is serving up today.

Okay seriously, I'm now having trouble with trying to get my breakfast down my stomach. Don't get me wrong, it's a good meal but 'Stevie' just had to appear out of nowhere and literally corner me while I'm having my breakfast to talk to me about going to this fancy restaurant called 'Chez Corteaux'. Does this guy want to wear my barf on him for the rest of the day?! Before he can come up with any more 'suggestions' though, I ran out of the cafeteria faster than you can say my name.

And I am now skipping merrily down the hall looking for the one person I know that can help. Am I not supposed to be even thinking of her right now?! Oh right, that's my brain's fault…

Quick, call the local news; I just admitted out loud to Kimmie that working for Dr. Drakken didn't leave me time for socializing! I bet that'll go all over the front page news with big bold headlines saying: **'Shego is in need of some lovin'!** Okay seriously though, I don't mind that I don't have time for that, because I don't need to socialize with other people; Kimmie is the only company I'll ever need and I am perfectly satisfied 'socializing' with her, period!

Oh, please don't let me go with that man! I'd rather it be you, Princess! The sight will be way pleasant. Besides, I wanna see you in that beautiful gown you bought yesterday. Although, I wouldn't mind if you went in that gorgeous little oxford that you're wearing now; Rawr!

Wait, did I just hear myself suggest to a double date? So…it's not gonna be just me and Kimmie? Way to twist words of the heart Reverse Polarizer!

After school, Princess and I headed back home to get ready for the night and I got first dibs on the shower. When I was done, I headed up to Pumpkin's room to wait for her and at the same time watch her get ready.

As I sat on the foot of her bed, she was by the dresser pulling her hair up, revealing her bare neck and shoulders. Oh god, the things I would do that neck and the marks I would leave on her shoulders…even little-miss-saint-shego is biting her lip. I'm just waiting for the dirty thoughts to come in now.

I barely heard Kimmie calling out to me until I see her waving her hand in my face.

"Do you want to wear them?" she asks. Huh?

I look down to her hand and see her holding out a topaz necklace with matching earrings and a pair of golden bracelets.

Oh wow Princess, I couldn't…

"Oh wow Kimmie!" I hear myself cry excitedly, "Really?"

Ugh, I can't even sound humble when I really want to. And I thought Miss Go would know everything about being humble – I guess not.

The fiery red head then drops the jewelry into my ever so excited hands. "It's no big." she says waving her hand nonchalantly as she watched me put on the topaz earrings, "Besides, it'll match your dress." She stated.

I then picked up the necklace and admired it for a moment.

"Do you want me to…" began Kim. But before she could finish her helpful offer, I had already slipped the necklace on without difficulty. Guess that's what I get for slipping different necklaces off people's necks after a long time. She then heads back to her dresser to look for some matching jewelry of her own as I adjusted the bracelets onto my wrists.

I then looked up to see Princess having some difficulty with her necklace. Intent on making up for ignorantly disregarding her offer earlier, I silently strode behind her and lightly took the item off her hands, not missing hearing her light intake of breath.

Okay, I wanna know whoever created this ridiculously small clip among the size of these light blue pearls, because whoever made this necklace, I gotta say thank you for creating this opportunity for having me this close to Kimmie once again. Whoa, this perfume on her neck smells really good on her - and it smells even better as I lean down closer…

"Shego…" says Kimmie softly as she looks up at me with her forest green eyes.

Funny, I don't remember her turning around to face me when I helped her with that necklace…

"We should probably be going." She stated quietly.

And apparently to Miss Go, the date with Steve Barkin seems more important than wanting to take Kimmie right here right now, because I'm pulling her to the car.

A heart has needs too, dammit!

--

By the time I'm done with my internal sulking accompanied with the oh-so-awkward-silence between the both of us, we reached Chez Corteaux. As we went inside, we saw that our dates were already waiting for us with a table.

At least Kimmie's date had the decency to dress up nice, Steve however looked like his partially blind mother had chosen the get up for him. He still lives with her too incase you didn't know. Seriously, he told me about it earlier on. The poor woman.

After the waiter went off with our orders, a familiar silence hangs around us. Tonight seems to be going pretty well. Now if only it can last like this until dessert…

Oh, Stevie decides to break the ice by asking me how Princess and I know each other. I hope you ordered aplenty checkered boy because this is gonna be one interesting story! So come one little Miss Polarized, tell the brown behemoth of how I know Kimmie. Explain the intricate details of how we first met and that we couldn't get enough of one another ever since we laid our fists on each other.

Before I open my mouth to do just that, Kimmie scoots over and tells me it's a bad idea. She doesn't even know what I'm gonna talk about! And why do I have to listen to her? I have my own thinking brain for goodness sake, even if it is still naïvely innocent and reversed polarized.

Suddenly the buffoon scoots over as well adding his two cents of 'marriage' Okay I never told anyone about that! How does he know?! Oh wait, he meant me and Barkin?? Euughh, in your sick little non-existent dreams, Stoppable, and not in this dimension or any other for that matter!!

Before I know what's happening, the big checkered-shirt man sent Kimmie and the buffoon away. I have no doubt that they won't be coming back.

I wonder if that butter knife could cause serious damage to me if it means that I won't have to listen to this guy. Death by butter knife. Heh.

If you think I'm gonna recount my 'eventful' date with Steve Barkin then you've got it wrong and should probably look for someone else who'll care. I mean seriously, it was hard enough trying to keep my food down over the entire dinner conversation, which was basically one sided by the way, since I was too busy giggling like a stoned chimpanzee to even have my say in anything. When he dropped me off, I ran out the car before I can hear another one of his boring stories and before anything else can happen. And if I hear myself sigh one more time about how 'Stevie's eyes sparkle', I swear I'm going to loose tomorrow's breakfast. That's it; I'm vomiting the first thing in the morning.

This side of me makes me sick. I can actually say that my influence of the compliance chip was more endearing than this by a mile.

Oh hey look, the news is on…and it's about my brothers – turn it off KP…

Hang on, Miss Go is thinking of helping 'those poor boys'. If I do decide to help them, I'll have to go to Go City to find them, and when I find them, they'll lead me to Electronique; who has the Reverse Polarizer to turn me back and get rid of little-miss-innocent once and for all!

"We have to go to Go Tower!"

Jinx, Kimmie owes me a soda! Aha!

…I did not just say that out loud…

--

Right now, Kimmie is lucky to be in front of me. Wanna know why? Coz it's late at night and while the rest of the family are asleep, we are the only ones in the semi dark kitchen sharing a tub of ice cream over the counter and Kimmie wants me to talk about my so called 'date' with Steve Barkin. I'm saying she's lucky because here I am hearing myself gush like a little school girl with a crush and at the same time I'm trying hard not to gag on the spot while I do.

I guess I don't wanna embarrass myself in front of her, plus the fact that the sight of her makes me feel at ease.

I guess I'm lucky as well to be sharing this rare moment with Kimmie. I have never seen her this content and relaxed when she's near me – even if she is just licking the peppermint and chocolate chip ice cream off the edges of the spoon. I doubt that I'll ever see this side of Princess again once I'm back to normal.

But damn the reverse polarizer for not even making me have a single dirty fantasy in this right moment! I mean seriously, the only time I get to fantasize about her lovely lips without having any interruptions and I'm a fucking monk?! How messed up is that?

At least my body says otherwise; my heart is beating a mile a minute, my breathing's become shallow, and I feel this deep desire in me wanting to be sated. Not to mention the deep desire of having Princess pressed up against me, among other things…

To tell you the truth, it's rather strange sitting here right now watching Kimmie.

A part of me longs to touch her, hold her. While my mind reasons against it, stating general and apparent facts. One part strongly wants it, while the other intensely denies it. I swear if I was a robot, I have no doubt that I'll short-circuit on the spot.

Pumpkin then breaks all conflicted emotions and needs raging deep inside me by asking if I want anymore ice cream.

I tell her no and watch her get up from her seat to put the ice cream back in the freezer. She then turns around while rubbing her arms slightly, claiming softly that it's freezing.

Seriously, Princess? Even in the semi darkness of this kitchen I can already see the tiny goose bumps across your skin as you stand there in your pink spaghetti strap and cotton flannel pants. And the fact that your nipples are now peaking out from under your shirt were a great help as well.

I then came over and offered to warm her up. Hey, I wouldn't be Shego if I didn't!

Luckily for me, my reversed polarized self sounded good natured by saying it. I don't think Kimmie would've even considered it if I sounded like myself; husky, lustful and wanting.

So now I'm standing in front of her, her hands are in mine, warming up her petite digits with my slightly abnormal body temperature. A comfortable silence hangs around us and I guess I'm okay with that.

She then looks up at me and even in the faint light; her gaze pulls me in, drowning me in those deep green pools.

I barely realized that her name softly whispered their way from my lips and before I knew it, I was slowly leaning down towards her. Everything about her is so alluring… I guess she's leaning up too because her face keeps getting nearer and nearer.

And as dumb coincidence would've had it, the sound of somebody flushing the toilet jarred us from our daze and we stepped apart.

Before a minute of awkward could've come between us, Kimmie clears her throat and tells me that she has something to show me. Thank you Princess for not making it uncomfortable as I know it should've been under normal circumstances.

Well, putting 'what didn't happen' away from my mind this time, I'm actually curious with what she's got to show me as I follow her up to her bedroom. I could only wish that it had something to do with her in a piece of lingerie, with the way the night has progressed. You would be thinking the same thing if it happened to you.

When we reached up the stairs to her room, I squealed like an excited little girl when I see this rectangular box upon her bed. No wait, Miss Go squealed. Not me. Anyway, I then went over to open the box and see what was inside.

It was my green and black cat suit!

Okay, actually after I turned into Miss Go, she tossed it away thinking she'd never want to look at it again. She thought that the cat suit associated with all things bad and that she didn't want to have anything to do with it. Now I feel my whole being light up at the sight of it. Maybe little miss-all-things-good was just glad that Pumpkin got me a present.

But, how…?

"Remember the time with the compliance chips?" Kimmie asked quietly behind me, seeming to read my thoughts.

Oh yeah, Drakken made her wear my suit when she was under the influence of that compliance chip. I wasn't lying when I said Kimmie looked good in uniform by the way. Especially my cat suit. Heh!

So all these while, she still kept it?

I quietly turned around to face Kimmie and saw that she was rubbing the back of her neck nervously as she looked away to focus on her dresser.

"I was going to give it back," she began, "…but I guess it was a lucky thing that I didn't then, huh?"

Without a reply, I gathered her in my arms and hugged her tightly. Which surprised both her and myself actually. I figured; with what was going through my head and heart at the moment, I should've been kissing her at the moment. Damn...!

She then gave her own surprise by wrapping her arms around me and returning the affectionate embrace. Now I definitely wish I was kissing her!

It actually feels good to have Kimmie return the embrace. It's better than what I've imagined.

I mean to actually feel her warmth of the hug going through me is incredible. To actually have her return the feeling; to be cared about her in such a way that I'd never thought possible from anyone. To be loved…

Makes me consider if I really do want to go back to the way things were supposed to be…Would there be more times like this if I stayed the way I am? Would any of it make a difference?

Will this moment make a difference…for us?

* * *

**Coming up: Go Tower**

--**F**lexible**F**ish--


	4. Flying On Autopilot and Epiphanies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters. They belong to Disney.**

* * *

I see Kimmie and her boy toy down the street walking up to this beat up, second hand junk of a car and overheard them talking.

"I don't know why we couldn't take my car, Ron." Said Kim lightly.

"Because I need to take you out in my car sometimes too, KP." replied Ron proudly, missing seeing Kim roll her eyes slightly while wearing a small grin. "Don't worry," he said as he patted the car affectionately, "this baby will make it there in no time!"

They then got in a pulled out from the curb.

Out of curiosity and boredom, I quickly made my way to the car before it could even manage to pick up speed and easily made my way into the backseat, ignoring their cries of surprise.

"Ron, stop the car." Kim ordered determinedly.

The boyfriend did so without hesitation and slammed on the brakes, making the car loose control slightly; swerving it right between the two-way road before jerking to a stop.

The couple then turned around in their seats to stare at me. "Shego, what are you doing?" asked Kim in an irked manner.

"I think the question is Kimmie; Where are YOU guys going?" I replied smugly.

"We're goin' out," answered Ron somewhat defiantly. Ah, that would explain the formal wear.

"Oh good," I said as I leaned back into the seat while resting my hands behind my head and closing my eyes, "maybe you could drop me off somewhere later, yeah?"

"Why don't I drop you off right here?" retorted Kimmie grittily.

Hmm, Pumpkin seems to be really tense today… Wouldn't hurt if I irked her a little bit more; I'm bored anyways.

"I gotta be in the city too, Princess." I said, still having my eyes shut, "Kinda need to be someplace myself, didn't have the transportation though." I lied smoothly.

"Where's your jet?" she asked accusingly.

"It broke down," I easily replied.

"Then take the bus."

"Missed the last one tonight."

"So walk."

"I'm already comfortable here."

"Shego!"

I mocked a quick yawn before opening my eyes and leaning towards the front seats; keeping my gaze on the red headed teen hero before me.

"Listen Princess," I began, "as much as I would love to take your time hearing you scream my name again," Kimmie immediately bristled at that, "I think the other drivers on the road would appreciate it if blonde boy here gets his beat up moving coz it's obstructing traffic."

Sure enough, there were drivers in both sides of the road honking, ordering and cursing the scrap of metal that we were in now to move.

I leaned back into my seat and raised an eyebrow; proving my point and somewhat challenging either teens to have a comeback.

They didn't, and we got moving.

We slowly got into a dark and empty highway and I grew bored of the ongoing silence.

"Are you guys really going out or are you planning to execute each other mafia style?" I inquired, "Because it sure looks like the latter." When they didn't reply, I continued on. "Just so you know," I warned, "I aint rooting for any of you to win."

Both Kim and Ron just continued staring out into the darkness. Time to step it up a notch.

I poked my head between the driver and passenger seat.

"Hey Stoppable, did Princess ever tell you that I took her to Amende chère dinant?" I asked looking at the sidekick squarely.

"Don't listen to her," said Kim as I watched her slip her hand somewhat hesitantly into Ron's.

As I frowned at her body language, something in me ticked off.

"She said it was the best night of her life," I stated conceitedly, "and she promised to make it up to me, the very same night; between her sheets."

My mind is just flying on autopilot without my consent.

Without bothering to deny it, Kimmie then winds down the window and turns to glare at the passing empty scenery outside while Ron squeezed her hand reassuringly. Somehow I can't seem to just reach over and break their hands apart.

I hear myself talk about more bullshit, which seems to be true considering Kimmie's uneasy little actions, and I see every indicator blinking warning signals on the dashboard. Should I be worried? It's not my car.

The car then slowly pulls up on the side and dies instantly along with my verbal vomit.

The couple then glanced anxiously at each other.

"Ron, do you know how to fix your car?" asked Kim in a steady tone.

With a meek shrug of his shoulders, her boyfriend replied, "I'm sorry, KP. I haven't really learned the basics…" he trailed off.

Kimmie then proceeds to pull out her kimmunicator to call the computer geek but quickly realized that she left her reliable device at home. Ron patted his already empty pockets. Even the pink squirrel isn't visible anywhere.

"Wow, this place you're going to must be REAL special, huh?" I voiced out sarcastically, leaning back into my seat, "Since there's no form of outside communication whatsoever."

After a pause, "Please… just fix the car, Shego," sighed Kim tiredly.

"Whatever you need, Princess." I sighed back as I got out of the car to give it a look.

As I opened the bonnet of the car, big amounts of smoke came shooting out, momentarily choking the life out of me. After clearing my lungs and my view of the engine, I saw that everything was too prehistoric and fucked up to do anything. Did this guy steal this car from an 1870's junkyard?

I then reached out trying to see if I can fix anything but I quickly overheard the two inside the car console each other, lovingly. As far as I know, the night has just been way too shitty for me for to be handling anymore of its crap.

"Yunno what?" I growled loudly, straightening up and slamming the bonnet down; unhinging it in the process and startling the young couple inside, "I don't even know why I'd fix shit for you. I don't see any benefit in that and I sure as hell know that any help I do won't be appreciated!"

I leaned down to Kimmie's side window, eyeing the buffoon at first and finally resting my gaze at the beauty in front of me, noticing her features turning into a small frown.

"What do I even get in return?" I asked staring deep into her forest green irises.

Unflinching from my gaze, Kimmie replied, "What do you want?"

I blinked as if considering the question while letting her know I wasn't playing around anymore.

"For you to realize that you love me as well."

A pregnant pause was formed and I watched Kimmie swallow a lump in her throat as she unsteadily breaks away from my gaze; her vision slowly fills up with unshed tears.

She then turns to Ron and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Ron, you're the only one I've ever…"

I immediately stood up, not wanting to hear the end to that sentence, but not before catching a glimpse of them embracing each other.

I cried out in anger; cursing the heavens, and stomped off into the darkness right after denting the backside of the already beat up automobile.

--

I shot up from the pillow that I was laying upon just seconds ago, breathing hard as I've I had just finished an around the world triathlon. Before I could pull myself from that nightmare and catch my breath, a knock came from the door, startling me slightly as I turn to face the source of the noise.

"Shego," came a voice.

The source of the voice then identified itself as a red head poked itself through the gap of the door. It was Kimmie.

"Breakfast is ready." She declared cheerfully. Her brows then furrowed as she saw me tangled up in the sheets, still breathing like a drowning victim.

"Shego, are you--" she began.

I then cut her off, "I'm fine." I stated as I closed my eyes and placed a hand on my forehead, attempting to calm myself. Oh god, that nightmare seemed too real. And now I'm sweating as well.

I sighed deeply in annoyance.

When I opened my eyes and ran my hand through my hair, I saw that Pumpkin was now standing next to my bed, concern etched all over her pretty features.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked sincerely. Somehow I could tell she wanted to say something else, but she held herself back.

I felt myself giving her a small tired smile. Looks like Miss Go doesn't want Princess to know as well…

"I'm fine, Kimmie." I replied again. "What's for breakfast?" I then asked wanting to change the subject.

"Scrambled eggs and sausages." answered Kimmie, still frowning slightly. The same frown that was in my dream; she was trying to read me.

She then looks away and all trace of that is gone. "Ron is here already," she said, "you should get up before he finishes everything on that table."

I forced myself a small chuckle but then found out that Pumpkin had no intention of joining me.

She then left the room for me to get ready. And somehow I feel bad for lying to her.

--

The underwater car ride to Go City was fairly quiet, from my side at least. I just couldn't shake myself from the dream I had this morning.

As I sat behind, I was sort of fearful for what I might see in the front seats if I was to break my gaze from the water scenery by the window. But just because I wasn't paying attention to anything that was happening in front doesn't mean that I didn't know Kimmie was repeatedly glancing at me through her rearview mirror. Her gaze could have just easily drilled a hole through the side of my head.

"We're here." informed Kimmie as she pulled her car up the water surface.

Whoop-tee-doo…

We then waited for almost an hour for my so-called 'evil' brothers to arrive in their ugly colored jet. Pffft! Them: evil? Puh-lease, they wouldn't even know evil if they were learning from a Reversed Polarized Kimmie! Anyways, notice how majority of the color on the jet is green? Oh yeah…I overrule in everything.

After the useless death glares and blabber between everyone present in the room, it was time to stretch the green plasma! And the first one to step is my brother Mego. I knew the kid has been holding a deep grudge against me since we were little, even if he doesn't know it! Well, now's the perfect time to take all your anger out on me, little bro. Come and take on Miss I-wouldn't-hurt-a-fly.

Before we could trade jabs properly seeing as I've been prancing around the place like a sissy avoiding Mego's hits, Hego decides to pick Mego up and throw him to Pumpkin. Can I help it if Hego is jealous of my good looks and wants to do my face in?

Okay seriously, Miss Go does nothing but make me look like a wimp. My plasma is all fired up but she has never used it once since we got here.

I easily sidestepped Hego's heavy but slow swings and turned to glance at Kimmie to see how she's fairing with Mego. Why should I even be worried? She's making Mego look like a complete amateur. I felt myself smile a small smile as I catch her gaze for a few seconds.

Hego then surprises me by grabbing a firm hold of me and lifting me up by my hands and legs to an extent. I'm just beating myself up because I couldn't move away in time. Before he could proceed to break me in half, a ray shoots out and hits him squarely in the back, making him let go of me.

Being the Good Samaritan that I am, I catch him just before he crumpled to the ground. Heh, the big old brute is not so big and tough as he looks; I think he blacked out for a moment. I then catch a glimpse of the blonde sidekick getting hit by the ray. Oh, this should be good!

Before me and my brother could sit back and watch the dramatic theatrics of the buffoon, another ray shot out hitting Hego once more. Why is he taking swipes at me?! I just helped him up, the jackass! And he says I'm the one prone to excessive violence..!

While I somersaulted into the air to evade Hego's attacks, I suddenly felt my nerves being charged like a 100 thousand electrical volt tower.

I've been through worse. Ask Kimmie if you don't remember…

Anyways right now, I feel better than worse, I feel bad; I am me again!

As I took a spilt second to catch my breath and relish the feeling of being badass once more, Hego pops up and punches me in the gut, super strength and all, sending me flying across the room and pissing me off in the process.

When I get back up, I see Princess shoving Hego's head to the wall and Mego coming after me. I would even gladly take sloppy seconds right now…

I glance up above to see the sidekick and Electronique twirling around in circles, fighting over the reverse Polarizer. The whole scenario then just became messy as reverse polarizer rays came from every direction. A stray ray then came shooting out, heading towards an unsuspecting Mego. Unfortunately, Mego shrinks in time before the ray could hit him in the back and it hits me in the face before I could jump away.

Mego then grows slightly taller than his usual height, meaning to intimidate me with it. Thinking quickly, I grabbed both of Mego's hands when I see another ray hurtling towards us. The reverse polarizer surges through us and when it ended, I opened my eyes to see Mego looking slightly fearful of me. Now… where were we?

In the corner of my eyes, I see Kimmie throwing one of the Wegos in the way before the Reverse Polarizer could hit her.

By now, I've wrestled Mego to the ground and forced him to stay in that position with a little persuasion from my plasma.

I then felt myself being picked up once more and knew that only Hego was stupid enough to manhandle me like that. I thrashed around and managed to take a swipe at his face, creating four small gashes on his face dripping with green plasma. He dropped me the next second, feeling for his face while Mego was treating his plasma burns.

Taking the opportunity on their vulnerability, I whistled for the attention of the Wegos that were on my side. And since we were apparently a larger number than Hego, Mego and two Wegos combined, we soon chased them around the building, intimidating them with our evil numbers. I just wanted to fry Hego's ass for manhandling me twice today!

Another ray shot out at our group and when we opened our eyes, we saw that the roles were already being reversed. Being the scared, non-confrontational wimps that we are, we just started running the other way. I, along with dozens of twins were soon cornered to the wall, and when we were just about to burst into tears because of our defenseless asses, Kimmie turns around with the Reverse Polarizer in her hand and saves the day by zapping the rest back to good.

Team Go joins forces once more, beats the crap outta the bad guy and everybody's happy…Yadda-yadda-yadda-snore.

As I watched Hego and Mego place a rambling Electronique inside the patrol truck, I noticed that I've been quiet after the whole situation.

Now that wouldn't be a bad thing since I don't have to listen to myself talk about how blue the skies are today or how Mary Snappins just fed me a spoonful of sugar…which is besides the point. But, I noticed that I feel different inside, mentally. I feel strangely coherent; like my thoughts and wants are merging together, correlating within one another; seems like I have a bit of myself back. See how my face cringed slightly when Hego suffocated me between his massive arms? Yeah, sucking up won't get you anywhere Hego.

Before I could do anything to prove that i am slightly myself however, the moment quickly passed and felt myself smiling at something Mego said. The nauseating warmth grew bigger as the twins came up and hug me yet I gladly reciprocated their embrace. Hey, the twins always had a special place in me somewhere. Surprised?

My brothers finished their group hug and I felt that weird merging feeling growing once more as I quickly come to a realization.

They then waved their goodbyes and as they turned to leave, I still couldn't figure out what that comprehension is because my reversed polarized brain wouldn't share that information. I then watch Kimmie come up to me all shy and hesitant like. Kinda makes me remember of how she was last night when she was presenting my cat suit.

But by now, I don't even hear what Kimmie is saying because I'm more busy stressing over the fact that I just realized what I'm about to say regarding my epiphany just seconds ago. My mind has finally listened to my heart for once, but regrettably in the wrong time. Before I knew it, I felt my voice surfacing up with words; my mind flying on autopilot just like in my dream.

Try as hard as I might, I can't stop the verbal train that is about the come crashing out of my mouth. I try hard to divert where my conversation was about to start; pulling out all the stops and asking, almost begging Miss Go to not say a word of it. Suddenly a small insanely cheerful voice rang softly in my head, _'If I don't say this now, Shego, Kimmie would never know how you feel…'_

Oh sweet goddess, what did I do to deserve this? Now I have another Miss Go in here. Isn't it bad enough for me that she's already up there? I really must be loosing my mind from all the times I've been hit with the ray.

Wait—is this what it's all about?! I get reversed polarized more than three times in less than 15 minutes; my mind decides to go spilt-personality on me to save both me and Miss Go the trouble? Great, just great.

'_I know that you've wanted to tell her sometime now.'_

Oh shut up!

…Great, now I'm just talking to myself. What IS this? I'm my own conscience all of a sudden?? Yunno, I'd prefer that green cricket. At least I can squish him!

'_Fine, I'll do it for you since I'm still sorta running things around here.'_

WHAT? NO!!

"Yeah, Kimmie," I hear myself begin, "I couldn't tell you this when I was evil but--"

Why, you little—

**!!ZAP!!**

Bitch!

'_Shego…you do know that you're glaring at Kimmie, right?'_

My anger triggers the hot plasma swirling around my hands, as I continue to stare angrily at the shocked red head. Unbeknownst to her, I'm actually mad the person that's clouding my vision at the moment; Miss Go herself.

Yeah well little miss blabber mouth here couldn't wait till the next apocalypse to express her undying love-

'_Your __undying love.'_

Whatever! The point is that the fucking buffoon zapped me. The Reverse Polarizer reverses things. And I don't love Kimmie anymore...

_You keep telling yourself that. But just to let you know; I still do._

_..._

'_Look, hurting Kimmie now won't solve anything or make her forget our little conversation. So get on that ladder and get back to Drakken before you end up doing something you'll regret._

I blinked and the image of Miss Go disappeared and I was staring back at a still shocked Kimmie. I glanced at the cowering accident and sent him a cold look. I then grabbed a hold of the rope ladder and returned my gaze to the beautiful cheerleader, smirking.

"Next time, Kimmie."

**

* * *

****Hey you guys, sorry for the long update. You won't believe what a headache this chapter has been causing me! Haha. So I couldn't find a posh enough name for the restaurant Shego supposedly brought Kim to…and **Amende chère dinant **basically just means** 'Expensive fine dining' **in French. Hahaha..so much for creativity, eh? Anyways, I'm not sure if you guys remember, but Shego actually only got hit three times in the scene. But since my story is all about the stuff that didn't get shown on TV and it IS about Shego's POV, I decided to let her get hit a little more so that it messes up with her mind a bit. Don't worry, I don't think the effect is permanent! ;) **

**Anyway, I hope you didn't forget about the next scene that is coming up with our beloved thief in green.**

**Would really appreciate your addictive feedback and thoughtful comments, seriously.  
--F**lexible**F**ish--


	5. Final Moments With Insanity

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters. They belong to Disney.**

* * *

As I got in the hovercraft, I couldn't even hear what Dr. Drakken was talking about since I was too busy going over what just happened.

Why was Miss Go suddenly so wiling to tell the truth to Kimmie, not to mention _seeing_ her before my eyes? I feel as though I should ask my brothers if they too saw their own alter-egos after the whole ray zapping business. But knowing that I'd just get irritated by them than get their answers, I decided against that.

Hmm…I wonder…

Look, I don't know if you're still there or that you can hear me or—what am I saying? Of course you can hear me, you're in my head! …Aren't you?

Before I can classify myself as borderline psychotic, the same insanely, cheerful voice rang softly in my head.

'_Doy… But not for long anyway…'_

Okay what was that? I mean; why suddenly up and tell Princess how I feel about her?

'_So you DO still have "something" for Kimmie…'_

Can you just answer my question?

'_Could you have more manners?'_

I didn't even hear Miss Go once saying please!

'_Yeah, you're right. Well I figured since YOU obviously weren't going to tell her anytime soon, I might as well do it while I still had a chance.'_

So…you knew the buffoon was going to zap me?

'_Meh, he had to slip up sometime today…'_

That bastard!

'_I knew you were actually mad at the sidekick…'_

No, no. I'm still mad at you.

'_Because I was going to tell Kimmie?'_

Er…Yeah.

'_Look, you and I both know how much you love her… I was just doing you a favor.'_

Yeah, a favor that'll make Kimmie never look the same at me again!

'_Good point, you don't want her to return the feeling right?'_

I hear myself sigh heavily and Drakken glances sideways at me. I ignored him.

That's not what I meant and you know it

'_Then why are you so scared of letting her know?'_

I sighed once more and this time Drakken turns to face me, swerving the hovercraft straight off balance and almost ramming it into a wall. I sent him an annoyed look and he's back focusing on maneuvering the vehicle properly, looking anxious.

By now, I don't even feel the 'presence' of Miss Go. However her question still rings loudly in my mind.

"Welcome back, Shego!" said Drakken animatedly, breaking my thoughts as he landed the hovercraft unceremoniously in the lair garage. I easily hopped out of the hovercraft and made my way inside without bothering to wait for my employer as he slowly climbed down the ladder.

"Ah yes." he called out as I was about to exit the room, "Now you wait in the main hall while I fetch Operation Gherkin!" he said excitedly before rushing out the other way.

"Whatever." I muttered as I let my feet lead me to said direction.

When I was sure that my surroundings was clear of Drakken and his henchmen, I subconsciously pulled out the strip of photo from my person and stared at all the moments that the camera managed to capture in that photo booth with Kimmie. Seeing Pumpkin smile back at me before I closed my eyes; forever imprinting that smile in my memory.

I don't know why I was scared, Princess. But I was so close in letting you know how I feel… If only Stoppable hadn't—

"Shego!" cried the blue scientist loudly

Out of anger and surprise, I accidently set the photo strip aflame, thinking it was the quickest way to dispose of it. It then slipped through my fingers the moment Drakken came up to me. My usual smirk masked my face as I waited for him to distract me from my impulsive mistake while he went on about his latest 'project'.

He held up a jar of pickles.

Oh my god, he can't be serious…

"**THIS** is Operation Gherkin?" I asked in angry disbelief.

I've been gone for four days and he can't even open a stupid jar of pickles without MY help?

"Seriously, I've tried everything." He replied. Yeah, I bet!

I snatched the jar from him and twisted the lid open without force. I shoved the offending object in his hands and quickly left him, holding my tongue and my plasma.

"Oh sure." he said loudly, "After **I** loosened it!"

On the way to my personal solitary confinement, I shot the nearest and fattest henchmen with fully charged plasma, singeing the underside of his pants when he quickly moved away in time. Nearby henchmen immediately moved out of my way and cowered behind the closest object. I ignore them all and managed to leave two more with third-degree burns when they were too slow.

First, the Buffoon decides to zap me 'accidently' when I finally had the friggin' guts to tell Kimmie my feelings. Then, if it wasn't for Dr. D here looking for me because of his stupid pickle jar, he couldn't have hit that light post and it wouldn't have fallen down on the Reverse Polarizer; destroying it beyond repair. I could've physically forced that blundering sidekick to fix his stupid mistake. Therefore, I could actually still be in front of Kimmie right now, watching her expression after my little confession. And maybe after that, we could've gone home and make hot sex 'till the next sun rises.

I shook my head and looked up to where my feet lead me.

I was staring back at one of Drakken's broken inventions. Half of the device had fried wires sprouting from it while the remains of the other half lay next to it, completely shattered with little bits and chips surrounding it. A card sat next to it. 'Recreate Jack Hench's Attudinator – Unsuccessful.'

A wry smile graced my lips.

* * *

Munching his pickles happily, Drakken's eyes roamed around his lair.

His gaze then falls upon a small object lying on the ground, getting licked by green plasma.

Upon closer inspection, Dr. Drew Lipsky saw that it was a black and white picture of teen hero, Kim Possible. The far right of the picture was already burnt off and the scientist could only guess that the person beside her was her blonde sidekick/boyfriend because of the loving smile she's got on.

Drakken could only imagine how much his green, super-powered employee hated the red headed cheerleader.

**

* * *

  
****This is the end… Only the end of Shego's POV. Hehehe. I have ONE MORE chapter to this and you'll have let me know if you want to read it, alright?**

**Coming up****: Do you even want to know? **

**--F**lexible**F**ish--


	6. Do You See What's Not There?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters. They belong to Disney.**

* * *

After the long day, she wanted nothing more than to crash on her own bed and unwind.

She entered her dark room and fumbled around for the light switch before turning it on.

"Hey, Princess," drawled a familiar voice.

Turning to face the source of the voice, Kim Possible instinctively got into a fighting stance, raising her arms and making a fist as she saw Shego sitting calmly on the open windowsill, looking back at her.

"Easy there, Kimmie." said Shego as she made no move to stand, "I'm not here to fight you."

Kim then lowered her arms by a fraction but did not move to shift her stance.

"Really?" she asked skeptically, "Given the circumstances that you were about to do just that, moments before you left earlier, could've said otherwise."

Instead of replying, Shego glanced away somewhat guiltily and held up her hands to show Kim that she wasn't going to try anything. The red head was slightly astonished to say the least.

It took the cheerleader a moment to get over her daze.

"What are you doing here, Shego?" asked Kim in a softer tone, dropping her arms.

Shego glanced back at the teen hero before moving her gaze to Kim's bed. The red head followed suit.

A plain shoe box lay upon it. The teen hero missed it when she was too busy paying attention to the intruder in her room.

Kim then looked back at Shego who was now watching her with the usual smirk in place, eyebrow raised.

"What is it?" asked Kim warily as she glanced back at the rectangle object sitting on her bed.

Not missing a beat, the green thief answered, "I believe it's a shoe box, Kimmie."

"I meant; what's inside?"

"Well, why don't you open it and find out?"

Shego then got up from her seat to move around the teen's room. Before she could take two steps however, she could feel the red head's penetrating gaze. Kim was obviously skeptical about it as she stared at Shego suspiciously, arms folded across her chest.

"Oh come on, Pumpkin!" exclaimed Shego, "Did you really think you'd still be glaring at me right now if I wanted to destroy you?!"

Kim didn't respond but her gaze did soften as she glanced away. Unfortunately, it went unnoticed by Shego.

"Look," began Shego agitatedly, "I get that I'm your enemy and I know that you don't trust me at--" Shego stopped short, looking away and sighing.

"Would you just open the box, Kimmie?" Shego sighed tiredly.

The red head stared at the plasma wielding woman for a moment. But Kim didn't even get a chance to reply as Shego quickly took the silence as a bad thing, "Fine, I might as well return it since you're not going to…" She added roughly as she moved towards the box.

"No!" answered Kim quickly as she moved in Shego's way, blocking the woman from taking the package.

Shego then gazed intently at the smaller girl in front of her, searching behind her forest green eyes.

"I'll open it." Kim assured Shego gently as she started to nod her head fervently; worried that the verbal promise wouldn't be enough to convince the older woman. "I'll open it." She repeated in a whisper.

A small flicker passed behind Shego's emerald orbs and before Kim could catch it, Shego blinked and her usual smirk took place.

"Very good, Kimmie." said Shego in a tone that Kim was used to from the woman; scathing and derisive. Yet, somehow that tone seemed strangely out of place at the moment. Shego then moved away from the red head, ignoring the feeling of her shoulder roughly brushing against Kim's in the process.

While Shego observed the many ornaments on the teen hero's dresser with little interest, Kim Possible stepped up to the box, taking hold of the lid.

As the thief's emerald gaze and gloved hand fell upon a familiar looking photo strip, she heard a light intake of breath behind her when Kim finally saw what was inside that plain looking shoebox. Shego's mouth then curled to a small grin.

"This is..." started Kim.

"The heels you had your eyes on but couldn't afford?" Shego offered, turning around so she could face the cheerleader, her grin growing bigger as she leaned against the dresser.

In the box were indeed the black heels that Kim tried on when she and Shego's alter ego went out shopping the other day.

Shego then noticed that Kim's face turned bright pink, but decided not to say anything. "There wasn't enough money on me that time, Shego!" replied Kim.

Shrugging slightly, Shego indifferently countered, "I'm sure if you just asked Miss Go..."

The bright pink blush was now a shade darker. Shego took a moment to take pleasure in it inside.

"Go ahead and enjoy it, Pumpkin." said Shego as she stepped away from the dresser and moved to the open window, "Knew you would love it."

The green thief was a foot away from the windowsill when Kim abruptly asked, "Shego, you didn't steal this did you?"

Kim's intruder paused from reaching her destination. Her mouth turning to a half grin as the thought of Kim's judgment came as to no surprise to her.

Shego turned to face the questioning girl, mocking a look of hurt before a brief smile betrayed her previous emotion.

"I thought you of all people knew Miss Go, Princess." Shego responded, holding up a receipt which had the shoe store in its name.

Kim glanced away in slight discomfort and could only wonder how Shego could get in a shop without having to steal.

"Besides," continued Shego as she unconsciously took a step towards Kim, "I knew you wouldn't even look at it if you knew I stole it."

Kim then looked up at Shego, trying to find the hidden meaning behind her words instead of wanting to coming up with a witty remark.

"But…why?" questioned Kim softly, needing to know.

Shego looked away and shrugged with indifference once more, "Miss Go figured; since you gave the cat suit back, she'd give you back something in return..." Shego then turned around to make her exit once more. "Don't think too much about it, Kimmie. You'll get flattering white hairs."

"Do you always have to refer to yourself as a different person every time you do something nice?"

This time, the question wasn't accusatory, skeptical or questionable. Instead, it was filled with a knowing sadness that was so gentle; it was broken at the same time. Like the feeling one gets when their flicker of hope are only met with a heartbreaking disappointment.

It was so sad and so innocently pure…

There was more to that question than what was said.

This feeling... so raw and foreign; broke through the many walls Shego had put up for herself and it hit her to the deepest core, shaking every stringent fiber inside. It was worse than any physical hit the teen hero has ever inflicted. Shego didn't know what to do. She didn't react, didn't respond. She just stood there facing the open window. It beckoned to her, telling her to make an escape, but she wouldn't move. She couldn't.

She gazed down to the windowsill where she was sitting a few minutes ago, trying to swallow a lump forming in her throat. She moistened her lips.

"I guess I'm just afraid of owning up to those actions, Kimmie." Shego heard herself say. It was barely above a whisper and too late to take back. She's sure that her Princess didn't hear anything.

Now that she got her limbs moving, Shego stepped one foot out the window.

"But you weren't so afraid to confe--" Kim started.

"Confess WHAT?!" snapped Shego. She brought her leg back inside, spun around and advanced towards Kim. Shego couldn't take it anymore; the brutal honesty, the innocent truth, the raw emotions. She didn't care if she made a promise not to hurt Kim earlier; she was more than capable of breaking that promise. "I didn't actually say **anything**, Kimmie!"

"You were about to!" cried Kim as she too stepped towards the green skinned woman.

Shego's hands burned bright green as she took the last step towards the cheerleader, who defiantly stood her ground.

"Well, it doesn't matter now!" replied Shego, raising her voice when she was only a foot away. "Miss Go was the one about to confess – NOT ME!"

Kim then pointed out kindly, "You and Miss Go **are **the same person, Shego."

"No, she is not, Possible!" defended Shego angrily, "She's stupid, gullible and insanely naïve!"

"Maybe," replied Kim, "but I'd gladly add that she's braver than you are too!"

Shego immediately bristled at that.

"Don't you think I've been brave enough, Kimmie?" asked Shego loudly, glaring into Kim forest green orbs, "Don't you think it took all my fucking guts just to see you again after my stupid slip up an hour ago?" Kim Possible ignored the cuss word and instead watched as Shego continued on, turning away from Kim. "Did you think that I wasn't holding my breath just waiting for you to get here? At least I had the fucking **bravery** not to run while I still had the chance!"

Kim waited until Shego calmed down a bit.

She then slowly reached out and cupped the side of Shego's face, gently asking her to look at her once more. Kim noted how the green flames extinguished themselves the moment Shego looked up at Kim, uncertainly.

"Then be brave enough again, Shego." said Kim softly.

Neither thief nor hero noticed that time then stopped short for them as both stared deeply into each other's green gaze.

Unexpectedly, Shego leaned down and captured Kim's lips with surprising tenderness. Her hands already found their way to Kim's neck and lower back, pulling her close.

Before Kim could move a muscle and react, she felt the cool breeze from outside brushing her face.

Opening her eyes and not knowing when she had closed them in the first place, Kim saw that Shego was no longer standing in front of her. Her room was now devoid of any other occupant. Quickly looking out her window, she could then see the faint silhouette of familiar black and green quickly disappearing down the dark street.

It was all the red head needed, to know that what just happened three seconds ago, wasn't part of her imagination.

While the presence of the green skinned woman was slowly ebbing away from her room, Kim quietly returned to the box to admire the gift once more, a ghost of a smile playing on her lips.

As she picked up the left heel from the box, Kim noticed that a small green card lay behind it. Curious, she put the shoe down and picked up the card, unconsciously trailing her lips with her fingertips as she read the content inside.

Inside, the thin and cursive writing asked only one thing in its' black ink.

'_**Can you hear me now, Princess?'**_

_End_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this as you did with the previous chapters in this story. Thank you for reading and more importantly, thank** **you**** for your supporting reviews and thoughtful feedback! They kept me going and motivated!**

**I hope you have a wonderful day,**

--**F**lexible**F**ish--

**p/s: If you've paid attention to a tiny detail in this chapter, I'm sure you'll be wondering 'what happened to it?' Hehe, I'll leave ****that**** to your imagination! ;)**


End file.
